The Next Generation
by Ivy. fire lion
Summary: Lily: Welcome to Hogwarts, where everything tries to kill you, Hugo: Hey, does this bite look infect- Ivy: Where poeple complain about names, Lily: Oi! Hoot: Where shrunken puppies maul poeple, Howl: Aaaaooo! Night: And everyone laughs about it! Lily: ya right.


I changed Lily Luna Potter to Lily Nympadore Potter, sorry if there's confusion .I'm not very good at this and her thoughts sort of jumble, but don't real peoples thought jumble? Sorry if I transition a little, after the thing that says Hagrid: I will keep other people like that and Lily as "" Enjoy!

**I don't own Harry Potter, All I own Is Lily's middle name, Hoot and Howl.**

Lily Nymphadora Potter, what a stupid name.

Lets start with Lily, its my grandmother's name, I mean really dad! Nymphadora, look how long that is! My middle name is longer than my first! And Potter, when anyone hears that name they start to whisper, I'm just an ordinary kid for Pete's sake! If I could change my name, I'd change it to Nymph, just plain Nymph. Nymphs are cool creatures, they can do whatever they want, they can disappear. I wish I was a nymph, for nymphs are not humans. Humans, unreliable, greedy, selfish, powerful, i wish to be something else. Wolfs are the most noble creatures, always loyal, always sharing, I wish I was a wolf, or a nymph.

Two older brothers taught me all about the greedy, selfish and unreliable part of humans, but Al isn't so bad. He's in his third year of hogwarts, and James in his 5th. I'm going to enter hogwarts this year, and i hope its as good as I'm told. Right now I'm on the train, just left mum and dad. I'm in a compartment that is empty except for me and Howl. Howl is my puppy, i managed to convince mum to let me bring him. He's a siberian husky, looks like a wolf howls like a wolf, loyal like a wolf, good enough for me. Dad cast a charm on him so that he won't grow bigger than a cat, and i think he's cute that way.

The train just arrived at hogwarts. I know that I'm supposed to leave everything on the train but i forgot Howl's cage, and only have his leash. I think I'm going to have him come with me. We piled onto the boats as Hagrid (who else could he be?) called "First years over here! First years over here!"I got onto the boat that Hagrid was on, sitting there was a small girl with short brown hair and glasses.

"Is that your dog?" she asked.

"Ya." (what am supposed to say?!)

"Can I hold him"

"Sure, his name is Howl" I passed him over and she held him gently, petting him.

"I'm Margaret, but please call me Hoot" She put a lot of strain on the word please, i thought she had to be as ashamed of her name as I was.

"I'm Lily, but-"

"Lily! Like Lily Potter?!"

"Ya, but I prefer Nymph."

"Ok..."

"What house do you think you will be in?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't care much, as long as I make friends."

"I think you already have" said Hagrid, grinning.

"Yup" ^_^. Hoot blushed, it was very cute.

Hagrid: Time to get off. Lily, you and Hoot are welcome to come to tea on sunday.

Hoot: I'd love too!

"Thanks Hagrid!"

As we entered the great hall I heard cheers and laughs. It looked wonderful, the candles hovering above the tables, everyone smiling. I couldn't wait to find my table. The sorting hat sang a stupid song, then Headmistress Mcgonagall Started to list of names:

Weasley, Hugo! Hugo waved to me as walked over. _Gryffindor! _

Zwart, Ivy! 'That name sounds Dutch...' _HufflePuff!_

Dorane, Mary! 'Dorane?' _Ravenclaw!_

Mare, Doras! 'Mare, that sounds cool.' _Slytherin!_

Finkle, Frank! '...' _Ravenclaw!_

Just, Margaret! 'her last name is Just, cool! Hope I get Hoot's house' _HufflePuff!_

As each name was called the table in question cheered, welcoming the first years. Then,

Potter, Lily! A started to walk over, holding Howl in my arms. People started to whisper, as they always do. I sat on the stool , Mcgonagall put the hat on my head. _Hmm, an interesting mind you have, could put you anywhere, but what house would suit you best?_ 'PLEASE put me with Hoot' I thought,and to my surprise, the voice replyed._ Ah yes loyal like your friend, it might be good... _'Yes! put me with Hoot!" _Very well, let it be, Hufflepuff_!

The Hufflepuffs roared, I scrambled over to sit by Hoot,

'maybe this would be better then I thought'


End file.
